Magnetic storage systems are utilized in a wide variety of devices in both stationary and mobile computing environments. Magnetic storage systems include hard disk drives (HDD), and solid state hybrid drives (SSHD) that combine features of a solid-state drive (SSD) and a hard disk drive (HDD). Examples of devices that incorporate magnetic storage systems include desktop computers, portable notebook computers, portable hard disk drives, servers, network attached storage, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, high definition television receivers, vehicle control systems, cellular or mobile telephones, television set top boxes, digital cameras, digital video cameras, video game consoles, and portable media players.
There is an ongoing effort within the magnetic storage system industry to increase storage capacity while maintaining the same external drive form factor. Track density has increased, and track pitch has decreased, such that magnetic read heads may detect more inter-track noise. Two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) uses multiple read heads to read a single data track, and can improve the reading performance of a magnetic storage system with a high-density disk, as compared to a system using a single read head.